1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary devices for mobile electronic apparatus and more particularly, to such an auxiliary device for mobile electronic apparatus, which is practical for accommodating and charging a mobile electronic apparatus, and linking the accommodated mobile electronic apparatus to an external electronic equipment for charging or communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of computer technology, notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, PDAs and many other mobile electronic devices have been created to meet different application requirements and to attract people of all ages. People of different ages may prefer different kinds of mobile electronic apparatuses. Nowadays, tablet computers and smart phones become more widespread. Almost everyone has one or multiple mobile electronic apparatuses. People can do word processing on a tablet computer. In addition to the function of making calls, a smart phone can be used to connect to the Internet for Internet communications, shopping, chatting, information searching, free from the restrictions of the time and place. A mobile electronic apparatus has become an integral part of the life of many people. The portable convenience of tablet computers and smart phones meets the needs in our daily lives. A tablet computer, smart phone or any other mobile electronic apparatus must be equipped with a power source to provide the necessary working voltage. Commercial smart phones commonly have a built-in battery to provide the necessary working voltage. When the battery power of the built-in battery cell of a smart phone is low or used up, a charging cable can be used to connect the electrical plug hole (power jack) of the smart phone to an external power source, enabling the built-in battery cell of the smart phone to be charged.
Further, a smart phone or tablet computer is a high-priced electronic product. A smart phone/tablet computer user usually will use a protective covering to accommodate his or her smart phone/tablet computer, protecting the smart phone/tablet computer against scratching or impact. When a smart phone/tablet computer is accommodated in a protective covering, the electrical plug hole (power jack) of the smart phone/tablet computer is blocked by the protective covering. When going to charge the smart phone/tablet computer, the user must remove the protective covering from the smart phone/tablet computer for allowing connection of a charging cable to the electrical plug hole (power jack) of the smart phone/tablet computer. After the charging operation is done, the user needs to attach the protective covering to the smart phone/tablet computer again. However, frequently removing and attaching the protective covering may cause the surface of the smart phone/tablet computer or the snap connection structure of the protective covering to be accidentally damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile electronic apparatus protective covering that effectively protects the accommodated mobile electronic apparatus and allows charging of the accommodated mobile electronic apparatus without detaching the protective covering.